Low cost or commodity disk drives are predominantly used with single host systems. Popular disk drive interfaces for such low cost disk drives include, for example, SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) or ATA (Advanced Technology or AT Attachment). These disk drives may have a very high capacity and have high performance characteristics when attached to a single system.
The majority of commodity disk drives only attach to a single host system with a simple interface that does not enable the disk drive to be used where access is required from multiple host systems. The ATA interface can only attach a disk drive to a single host system. SCSI interfaces architecturally permit multiple host systems at the expense of reducing the number of disks possible. Usually, SCSI interfaces are used on single host systems or, at the most, with two host systems. Such attachment interfaces to commodity disk drives have limitations when used for high function, high availability systems.
One interface choice for multiple host systems is SSA (Serial Storage Architecture) which is designed for multiple host systems on the same loop and includes functions to retain availability of the network when systems or disks fail. With SSA, malfunctioning systems can be fenced out to permit all the other systems to continue operation. SSA networks are cabled as a loop, so any failure of a disk drive will not prevent all the systems from continuing to operate to all the other disk drives. To improve performance in SSA, data is sent on separate wires from those used to receive data. Data can therefore be sent and received concurrently by any node. Another example of an interface which supports multiple hosts is the FC-AL (Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop) interface.
The current solution to the requirement of connection of disk drives to multiple hosts is to use a special disk drive with a native SSA or FC-AL interface. Such so called native disk drives are made in much lower volumes than commodity disk drives and they are only available from a few suppliers, so they cost significantly more. A native disk drive also requires development resources for each new generation of recording technology and therefore the availability date of such disk drives tends to lag behind commodity disk drives.
What is needed is a low cost, commodity disk drive capable of being connected to multiple hosts and used in server applications. It is also desired that the interface can support multiple initiators. Also it is desired that the upper level protocol have certain features to allow concurrent access by several hosts.